Luminescence describes a process in which an atom absorbs energy and then releases it by radiating a photon. Electroluminescence is understood as the direct luminescence excitation of luminescent pigments and/or luminophores or semiconductor crystals by an electric alternating- or direct-current field. The electroluminescence technology has lately gained increasing significance and allows for the realization of glare- and shadow-free homogeneous luminous surfaces.
Electroluminescent textiles are well known from the prior art and have a wide range of applications, for illumination purposes or in decorative textiles, in particular in safety clothing.
Electroluminescent textiles can, for example, be produced by integrating electrically conductive filaments or yarns. Document DE 10 2004 007 365 A1, for example, discloses a textile surface structure made of an arrangement of a plurality of conductive threads. The flexibility of such electroluminescent textiles is, however, limited. Moreover, the scope is limited for designs by embedding electrically conductive filaments, which have to be incorporated into the textile under production at an early stage. In addition, electroluminescent textiles may lose their usual hand feel, especially when a plurality of electrically conductive filaments is used.
Document WO 2009/030701 further discloses a two-part electroluminescence arrangement consisting of an electroluminescence element and a textile substrate. This arrangement is bonded with an adhesive, for example, made of TPU (thermoplastic polyurethane) by laminating a TPU film on the textile substrate and applying the separately produced unit of an electroluminescent layer arrangement thereto. Weak points or lamination defects may, however, disrupt the cohesion of such a laminate bonded by means of an adhesive layer, as a result of which the illuminating effect is disturbed at these points. Furthermore, mechanical effects or an ageing of the adhesive can also cause the detachment of the electroluminescence element from the textile supporting material.